The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for recovery of inconsistent data in databases.
Backup and restore mechanisms provide administrators and operators the ability to efficiently and effectively backup and restore files and data on computing systems. Source files and data may be in numerous formats, stored on different mediums and use different compression services for backing up customer data. Much of the data may be stored in various types of databases, one most popular of which is a B+ Tree database. B+ Tree is a type of tree which represents sorted data in a way that allows for efficient insertion, retrieval, and removal of records, each of which is identified by a key. B+ Tree is a dynamic, multilevel index with maximum and minimum bounds on the number of keys in each index segment (usually called a “block” or “node”). In a B+ Tree database, in contrast to a B− Tree database, all records are stored at the leaf level of the tree and only keys are stored in interior nodes.